


I'm Spider-Man

by marveldchybrid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveldchybrid/pseuds/marveldchybrid
Summary: Peter tells you he is Spider-Man and you have a lot of questions





	I'm Spider-Man

“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter said, unmasking himself.

You stared at him in shock. Your best friend was Spider-Man. How did you not notice this? You began to think back to all the times he missed school and how strange he acted whenever you had mentioned Spider-Man.

“(Y/N). Please say something,” Peter said, looking at you with pleading eyes.

“How did this happen?” you said, giving into Peter’s eyes.

“Well, remember that science field trip we took a couple months ago?”

“Yes…” you began to say. “Did someone experiment on you?” you said with extreme worry in your voice.

“N-no! No! Nothing like that,” Peter quickly said. “One of the radioactive spiders escaped and bit me. The next day I woke up with heightened senses and quick reflexes and… stuff,” he said, growing embarrassed.

You became very excited and curious by the fact that your best friend was Spider-Man, so you asked him rapid-fire questions.“Where did you get the suit? How do you make the webs happen? Does Aunt May know? Why did you keep this a secret from me?”

“Whoa, whoa. Take it easy. I only got the first half of those questions. Why don’t we sit down and talk a little bit slower?” Peter said, motioning towards the bed. You gave him a sheepish smile before sitting on his bed. “Now, ask your questions again but this time more slowly.”

You left out a little laugh before you asked, “How do you make the webs?”

“Well, I created them myself using different chemical compounds to imitate a web but a much stronger version due to...” he began to say before looking you over and noticing the confused look on your face. “That’s right. You’re not into chemistry. I created the webbing myself…using science,” he said, trying to put it into simpler terms for you to understand.

“What about the suit? It looks different from the earlier videos of you on YouTube,” you said, thinking back to the many videos of Spider-Man you forced Peter to watch, even though he tried to convince you that it was all fake.

“I got the suit from Tony Stark.”

“That explains the grant!” you exclaimed, remembering Peter telling you how he got to meet Tony Stark in person. “So the couple of days you missed in school last month, does that mean you were in-”

“I-I was in Germany, yeah. That’s how I got my black eye,” Peter said, smiling faintly as he recalled the events that transpired during his battle with Captain America.

“I knew that story was absolute bullshit,” you said, causing Peter to laugh. “Does Aunt May know about any of this?”

“No. She would flip if she found out. You are the only person I have told,” Peter said, giving you a faint smile.

“Why did you keep this a secret from me before?”

“It’s complicated…” Peter began to say, as he began fidgeting and contemplating what to say next.

“But don’t you trust me?” you said, trying to understand why Peter would keep such a big secret from you.

“What? Yeah, I do, (Y/N)! It has more to do with your safety. If anyone knew you were tied to Spider-Man, they would use you against me in a second. I can’t let that happen to you. I can’t watch the person that I love get hurt,” Peter said, finally letting his deepest feelings out. You sat there, taken aback by his words.

“Yo-you l-l-ove me?” you stammered.

“I do. And I know you probably don’t feel th-,” he began to say, when you pressed your lips against his. He was a little shocked but your sudden action but eventually began to relax.

You broke away from his lips to say, “Of course I love you, Pete. I felt like you didn’t feel the same way by how distant you were lately. But now I know you’re an incredibly awesome superhero who is constantly saving New York.”

“So, you’re fine with all of this,” Peter asked, still dazed by what previously happened.

“Of course I am. I’ll be worried about you, but it’s nice knowing that the person I care about more than anything is making the world a better place,” you said, before kissing him again when you suddenly broke off the kiss.

“Wait. It’s 6 p.m. on a Sunday. Did you finish your Algebra homework?” you asked.

Peter’s eyes began to widen when he responded, “Oh, shit.”


End file.
